An American Icon
by Jayden Shay
Summary: Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed at midnight on September 19th 2011. At 12:01 War Machine kissed Tony Stark in front of a large and surprised crowd.


**Played very fast and loose with actual procedure - for the purposes of this fic, we're going to pretend that the Supreme Court decision overturned DADT. And it was a midnight deadline. Because drama. Also, Rhodey's already gotten his 'Iron Patriot' reboot.**

It feels like media central in the New York City hotel ballroom where Rhodey's been stuck doing press all day. He's technically only there for show, being used as military propaganda boy in his rather patriotic armor - but with little news from the court he's gotten more than a bit of media attention.

In fact, a few hours in, they'd made an emergency call to Stark to join the panel to answer questions about the Iron Patriot armor; the higher ups clearly hadn't anticipated how much attention the suit would get.

Now though, with the countdown clock behind them ticking steadily down, the midnight deadline approaching, it's gotten more solemn. Most of the questions have been asked and answered several times now, but there's still the occasional rehash of something miniscule. It's like no one wants to speculate now, least of all Rhodey.

Tony is beside him, the only person in the room who seems to be completely at ease. He's got his feet kicked up on the desk, chair tilted backwards, and compared to everyone else on the panel - sitting straight up and proper in their dress uniforms - he's completely out of place. Rhodey would grin at him if he could quite remember how. And then - as if Tony can sense his attention, he turns to Rhodey with a smirk, offering up his smartphone.

At first, Rhodey's not sure what he's looking at. It's Tony's twitter account, he realizes, and at the top of the feed:

_IAmIronMan: Who wants to bet I can get a kiss out of Col. American Dream here if DADT repeal?_

Underneath it are little snippets from the earlier press, factoids about the armor interspersed with Tony-esque quips about what kind of heroics Rhodey's performed in said suit with the U.S. military. And then the responses start pouring in. Tony leans over his shoulder as the phone lights up with new tweets.

_MARINES4LYFE: IAmIronMan Doubt he'd be allowed to do that in uniform. #Funnytho_

_Jughead69: IAmIronMan GAYYYYY #HELL NO #FAG_

_AvEnGeRsFaN: IAmIronMan OMG YES! #Squee! #Do it!_

_TheCrimsonNeckbeard: IAmIronMan Everyone knows IronPatriotOfficial isn't gay #thatshitsforpansies #lol_

_hsfu539: IAmIronMan Fucking fags. Kill 'em all IronPatriotOfficial_

"Enough to make you sick, isn't it?" Tony laughs, but his face isn't amused. It goes on and on. There are a lot of supporters - fangirls of the Avengers, LGBT advocates making use of the exposure - but there's tons of negatives as well - religious zealots, homophobes, testosterone-fueled hating, all kinds of jokes and threats...

"Thanks for that." He hands Tony back his phone and takes a deep breath.

"Hey, this moron thinks you can't be a role model or American icon anymore if you're gay," Tony suggests helpfully, "Because we've never heard that one before. Ahh, the anatomical argument - Jefffff," He narrates as he types back a reply, "even if your argument was valid - which it's not - America's favorite pastime is sticking its dick where it doesn't belong #Afgannistan #Iraq"

"You have a funny way of being supportive," Rhodey tells him, and Tony shrugs. And then he levels Jim with a surprisingly serious look.

"Tell me the gay kid who wants to be air force someday, who's watching his TV right now with bated breath, couldn't use an American hero like you showing a little good natured tolerance."

And Rhodey knows what he's saying - Tony's been an ally, openly bisexual since day one, and for all his antics he's done quite a bit of good - but this is different. This is something he's struggled with since he was a teenager, paranoia a constant companion, maybe why he's married to his work as thoroughly as he is...

"You do pretty well for the hero contingent," Rhodey argues instead.

"Sure," Tony agrees, "But I'm also known as an indiscriminate man-whore, and the tabloids made no secret of my taste for sleeping around long before Iron Man. When I kiss a guy it might cause a five minute scandal, but in the end no one really gives a shit or thinks very long and hard about it. Look," He pauses, and Jim doesn't think he's ever seen Tony stay this serious for this long. "As far as anyone knows it's a joke, but that doesn't mean it might not get some bigots reconsidering if Iron Patriot himself is man enough to go for it. And remember - fame whore and indiscriminate slut here - it doesn't have to mean any more than that" He laughs, "I'll go mack on your boss at the afterparty."

The clock is getting really close now - less than five minutes to go. Rhodey's clenching his fists under the table. He's more nervous about this than he ever thought he would be. If anything, Tony's little bet has made it that much more real. If DADT is repealed, there really would be nothing stopping him. But - he is a role model; kids love him almost as much as they do Iron Man.

And that includes a lot of gay kids too.

He doesn't say another word to Tony as he watches the countdown dwindle away, and suddenly it's midnight. One of the superior officers is handed an envelope by some intern, and then he's opening it - leaning forward into the mic. Tony grabs his hand under the table, and Rhodey's grateful, but has to make a determined effort not to crush his best friend's fingers all the same.

"DADT has been repealed."

Rhodey's stunned for a moment as the room erupts in cheers - frozen in shock - and then he's dragging Tony to his feet, tugging him close.

Their lips meet, and it's not half as terrifying as Jim thought it might be. Tony's grinning into the kiss as flashes go off, exclamations of surprise around them - Rhodey tunes it all out. It's probably the biggest irony ever - spangly suit and all - but it feels like freedom.

When they finally break apart - when Rhodey finally lets him go - there's hundreds of microphones being shoved up at their end of the table, reporters jostling and fighting to talk to them. Tony smiles his big paparazzi smile, makes some hand gesture like he's swooning. He's a complete ham, and Rhodey can't help but laugh.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Someone shouts out, "Anything you'd like to say about that?"

He doesn't even have to think about it. Sure, the backlash will be massive, but you know what, maybe it's time for Tony to have to take care of his tabloid scandals and smooth things over with the general public. The favor is long overdue. He leans down to reach his own mic on the table.

"Sure thing. Tony, you've been holding out on me," He jokes, and there's nothing but laughter in response, "But in all seriousness - I never could have imagined this happening when I joined the United States Air Force years ago. Not too long before that, no one would have been able to imagine someone like me - a black American - in the Air Force either. I think it says a lot about our military and our country that we continue to work to end discrimination in all forms. And with that said, I'd like to make it a little more personal. I'm sure everyone in this room can agree with the need for more positive role models, and I'd like to continue to be one of them - I am Colonel Rhodes, whom many of you know as Iron Patriot, and I am gay."


End file.
